House Manderly
House Manderly is a very large and powerful House in the Kingdom of Bolten that dominates the province of White Knife and the major city of White Harbor. House Manderly lost their independance during the years preceding the War with Lucerne after Domeric Bolten engaged them in conflict and would defeat their navy through superior strategy and then won a great battle at White Harbor. Their blazon is a white merman with dark green hair, beard and tail, carrying a black trident, over a blue-green field. Their motto has not yet appeared in the books. House Manderly would take control of the region of White Knife some time prior to the Age of the River Kings and during this time they built up a powerful navy to defend White Harbor against the encroachment of the Ironborn. House Manderly lost their independance during the years preceding the War with Lucerne after Domeric Bolten engaged them in conflict and would defeat their navy through superior strategy and then won a great battle at White Harbor. Following their defeat the Lord of House Manderly in the form of Wymen Manderly would gain great respect for Domeric Bolten and would consent under his word of protection to send his second son, and cousin to the Dreadfort as hostages to ensure House Manderly's loyalty. When the forces of Bolten would invade the Divine Lands House Manderly would send a large force to assist under the command of Wylis Manderly, but by the time they had succeded in arriving Ramsey had already retreated the main army and thus he retreats alongside Domeric half in order to follow someone he respects but also because he fears the life of Domeric is in jeoperdy and wishes to protect the prince. Wylis is ordered by Domeric to head westward in order to stall the Cole's from what everyone know's is their eventual betrayal to the Lucernians, and Wylis relunctantly heads there despite wishing to remain near Domeric to protect the prince. When both the death of Domeric Bolten, and the Dreadfort Court Massacre happen the loyalty of House Manderly is unknown, but after their army leaves the Cole lands they arrive in the Dreadfort following the retreat of House Marsh. Wishing to pledge their loyalty and saying that he believes the story told of Lucernian assasins Wylin Manderly's father who has taken command of the army is allowed to enter the Dreadfort with many of his knights. History Early History House Manderly would take control of the region of White Knife some time prior to the Age of the River Kings and during this time they built up a powerful navy to defend White Harbor against the encroachment of the Ironborn. Picking Sides Noteable Members Family Members * † Lamprey Manderly. Died of sickness ** † Tyrene Manderly. Died of sickness ***Wyman Manderly **** † Leona Woolfield. Died of sickness of the bowel *****Wylis Manderly ******Natalie Manderly (Natalie Oxley) *******Wylessa Manderly *******Wylis Manderly II. *******Lamprey Manderly II. *****Wendal Manderly ******Celia Manderly (Celia Vass) *******Wendal Manderly II. *******Wylenna Manderly *****Wynafryd Manderly *****Wylla Manderly ***** † Wendel Manderly. Murdered by Bolten Gaurds during the Dreadfort Court Massacre ***Marlon Manderly **** † Belenna Manderly. Killed during the Battle of White Harbor *****Winfred Manderly ******Miley Manderly (Miley Black) *******Sarah Manderly *******Jacob Manderly *** † Wyer Manderly. Killed during the Ironborn Reaving of 5117 *** † Donella Manderly. Murdered by Bolten Gaurds during the Dreadfort Court Massacre * † Julan Manderly. Killed at the Battle of Lyons Other Noteables Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Houses in Europe Category:Branns